Iscah
Iscah is a town in the Iscah Region of Orience in Final Fantasy Type-0. It becomes available in chapter 3. The town is located near the Rubrumite-Militesi border, and has thus been subject to imperial assaults, and is the town where the dominion's primary defenses are located. The town cannot be visited until it is liberated, and afterward the town layout depends on how much of it has been rebuilt. Iscah is one the largest dominion towns. Story During the Great Orience War of 357, Iscah was reduced to a pile of rubble in the clash between the Vermilion Bird l'Cie Kiyosaki and the Lorican King. The residents fortunate enough to escape had to erect a new city near the ruins of its predecessor, and the Pax Codex peace treaty was eventually ratified that prohibited the use of l'Cie in war. After Marshal Cid Aulstyne of the Militesi Empire breaks the Pax Codex in 842, he annihilates the Lorican Alliance with the Ultima Bomb and turns his sights on the Dominion of Rubrum and its Vermilion Bird Crystal. Imperial forces storm Rubrum who loses all of its territory outside of the capital, Akademeia, and begins its campaign to reclaim it. The imperial campaign's second phase, after overwhelming Akademeia with a special unit led by General Qator Bashtar and White Tiger Secundus l'Cie Qun'mi Tru'e, was for the empire's main force to invade Iscah, the town where the dominion's primary defenses were stationed. Milites anticipated a fierce struggle, but the legionaries received orders to report to the capital moments after the battle began. The dominion legionaries retreated, and imperial troops seized the dominion's western half while incurring only minimal casualties. Iscah is among the towns occupied the empire, who demolished its buildings, razed people's homes, and contaminated the town's water supplies. After retaking Rubrum Region and after Togoreth is obliterated and reduced to a giant crater, the dominion decides to make Iscah a central foothold for the military campaign. The Dominion Central Command wants to establish a base of operations at Iscah and use it as a foothold for reclaiming the region. The dominion chose Iscah due to its key location, and because of its subterranean aqueducts. The commandant wanted to send a special task force to infiltrate the waterways and detonate Magicite to destroy the subterranean dynamos before the main force could overtake the town while the imperial troops scramble to get the power back on. The legions are not properly trained nor equipped to carry out such a specialized mission. Thus, Central Command deploys a group of Agito Cadets to invade the underground aqueducts. Central Command deploys Class Zero to this task to cut off power from Iscah. When the power is down, Rubrum attacks the distracted imperials, reclaiming the town. Power is restored, but a lot of it is left in burning ruins. The townsfolk begin clearing the rubble and soldiers from the supply unit help clear away the bodies. Due to reports on imperial activity in the surrounding area, all citizens and visitors are initially prohibited from leaving the city. Dominion legionaries come to investigate the town after eyewitness claims of some men hanging around dead bodies, collecting something from the cadavers in the underground aqueducts. In truth, the men have been harvesting phantoma under strictly confidential orders from the Akademeia Sorcery Division. Iscah is quickly rebuilt, and reopens its nightly market, while the suspicious men keep buying phantoma from those possessing it under the veil of secrecy. Quests Missions The Infiltration of Iscah is the first main scenario mission of Chapter 3. Class Zero must navigate the Iscah aqueducts and place Magicite charges on the dynamos, and then head to face off with the imperial leaders in the town square to liberate the town. The People's Hero After liberating the town the cadets can enter Iscah and find its mayor who tasks the cadets with felling two Imperial Commanders on the overworld outside Iscah. For fulfilling the request the cadets earn a Sentinel Emblem. The Missing Chicklings In Chapter 5 a dominion legionary is looking for his missing chocobo chicklings and asks for Class Zero's help in rounding them up. He doesn't mean the one chick bouncing near the adult chocobo. The cadets can first find a yellow chickling from behind a crate after going up the slope. Talking to it will have it follow the cadets, and talking to the man again gives him the chick. The black chick is found near the town entrance. The final, white chickling, is at the very end of the town area. Doing the side quest has the legionaries depart from town, and the player can freely talk to the local phantomists. Shamhat's Crystal In chapter 7 Iscah has been rebuilt. The mayor in the center has a large treasure chest, and if the player checks it twice its contents are stolen by a kid. If the layer talks to the mayor again, he tasks Class Zero with retrieving the stolen jewel of Iscah. The player must follow the kid up the stairs to the end of the town and demand the kid return the jewel, but the kid claims he lost it. Talking to Atra reveals he had picked it up, but it was eaten by a "golden monster." He means the chocobo. Heading up the stairs just past the mayor and taking a right at the top finds a dominion legionary and his chocobo. The cadets must ask the legionary to inspect his chocobo and he'll give them the jewel. Giving the jewel to the mayor earns Shamhat's Crystal and gains access to the secret after hours shop. Atra's l'Cie Stones A large Lorican soldier is found in the back of the town who asks Class Zero to hear his plea. He explains that when a l'Cie fulfills his or her Focus, they sublimate and enter crystal stasis. On occasion, shards break off, and the gems become known as l'Cie Stones. Contained within these crystals are the final thoughts of the crystallized l'Cie. If the cadets deliver the gems to Atra, he will interpret these last words. Phantoma Trade A dominion citizen wants to trade Class Zero for 40 units of phantoma in exchange for stat boosting items. *Fire Magic: Trade for 40 Magenta Phantoma *Ice Magic: Trade for 40 Cyan Phantoma *Thunder Magic: Trade for 40 Sepia Phantoma *Support Magic: Trade for 40 Verdant Phantoma Shops Merchant The town merchant sells accessories. Iscah After Dark In chapter 7, after returning the jewel of Iscah to the mayor, the cadets can access a secret after hours bazaar with very expensive items. The shop sells all the accessories available in the daytime shop, plus extra items. The unique accessory bought here is Kurasame's Iceblade Hilt: only one is ever available, and the player cannot buy a second one even in New Game Plus. Gallery FFT0 Rebuilt Iscah.png|Iscah after being rebuilt. Iscah-After-Dark-Type-0-HD.png|Iscah after dark. Etymology Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Towns